


Afterwards

by KayIsWeird



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, youre dating all the captains lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayIsWeird/pseuds/KayIsWeird
Summary: It was a long night with the captains, and Oikawa was the one designated to perform your aftercare this time around as the others cleaned themselves up.
Relationships: Bokuto & Kuroo & Oikawa & Sawamura & Terushima & Ushijima, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a shifting experience I had lol, let me know if yall want me to write the NSFW part :) - k

“You got them?” Kuroo asks Oikawa who was sitting next to you, moving your hair out of your now sleeping face.

“Yeah, I got em, you can go on, we’ll be fine” Oikawa responded, causing Kuroo to leave the room, joining the others in their own clean up.

You stirred awake to Oikawa gently removing the bounds from your arms and legs, his touch much softer than how it was just earlier. 

“Ru,” you mumble out, alerting Oikawa that you were now awake.

“I see that our angel has woken from their beauty sleep. Are you okay? Anything hurt? We did go a little rough on you today.” He questions, his eyes full of care.

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay, Tooru.” You answer, barely able to get it out due to how scratchy your throat now was.

“Uh-oh, it seems like you’ve lost your voice,” Oikawa teases playfully, his trademark smirk returning to his face, “Do you want me to get you some cough drops? Some water?”

You nodded in response. Now fully unbound, Oikawa picked you up of the bed and repositioned you to be sitting up on the edge of it.

“Be good and sit here for a minute okay? I’ll be right back, I promise” Oikawa said, giving you a wink before he left the room.

You stayed at your spot on the side of the bed, partially because you knew that you wouldn’t be able to move properly after what happened. Your legs were still shaking after all.

Your train of thought was lost when Oikawa came back into the room, a cough drop and cup of water in one hand, and a damp rag in the other. "Here you go, darling,” he says, handing you the cough drop and the glass of water, placing the damp rag on the bedside table, “drink up now, you’re probably dehydrated due to how much you came” he said, a smirk appearing on his face, as a blush appeared on yours. He was always good at flustering you. 

Once you were done drinking the water, and had taken the cough drop, he took the empty glass from your hands and placed it where the damp rag once was, the damp rag now back in hands.

“I’m going to start cleaning you up now, okay?” He asks, kneeling on the ground to get more on your, much shorter, level, as he looks up at you for consent. “Okay, tell me if anything hurts okay?”

As he cleans you, he mutters small praises to you, “You did so well tonight.”, “You’re always so good to us.” , “No one else can make us feel the way you do.”, etc. He knew that you were insecure about yourself and thought that they deserved better, and tried to combat that the best he could. 

Once he was done cleaning you, he grabbed a sweatshirt, of his, of course. Since it was his day to take care of you, of course he’d put you in his own clothing. His sweatshirt fit like a dress on you, mainly due to the height difference between you two, but it smelled just like him, his cinnamon-vanilla scent engulfing you. 

As you get comfy in his sweatshirt, Oikawa slips back on his boxers, before getting into the bed with you.

“Come on, babydoll. In my arms.” Oikawa says, pulling you down into the bed with him, before turning you to face him, “You comfy, babe?”

You snuggle closer to him, “Yeah, Ru, I’m comfy” you say, as you wrap your arms around his chest.

Oikawa wraps one hand around your waist, and the other he slightly tangles in your hair, petting it softly, “Go back to sleep, honey, you definitely need it after tonight” he says, placing a soft kiss on the crown of your head, “Goodnight, I love you” he whispers in your ear.

“I love you too, Ru” you respond before drifting off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
